1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to toys, and in particular, to a launcher that can be used to launch objects at different angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Launching toys have have always been popular among boys and girls. Simple air launchers send projectiles up in the air at predetermined angles, directions, or speed. The conventional launchers do not allow for much variation or variety. Thus, there remains a need for a launching toy that provides increased variety of play, and added entertainment, to the user.